Max Glenn
'Maxwell Benjamin "Max" Glenn '''is the main protagonist of ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''and the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. Once an ordinary teenager, Max was given the Omnitrix by his mother Kelly Glenn, a Plumber, who asked him to help Gwen Tennyson protect rerumas (human-alien hybrids) living on Earth. Max then became the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of rerumas and superpowered humans dedicated to protecting the Earth and aliens living on it. Unbeknownst to Max, he is actually a reruma, the biological son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, and is considered by Azmuth to be potentially the most powerful being in the universe. Biography Max was born in 2019 to Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, shortly before the onset of the Twilight War. He was named after his great-grandfather, Max Tennyson, and Gwen's cousin Ben Tennyson. Shortly after Max's birth, the Old Ones attempted to invade our dimension through an interdimensional rift known as the Twilight, possibly due to sensing Max's existence. During the war, Kevin absorbed an Old One in order to rescue a helpless planet, then, before losing his sanity, ordered Gwen to banish him to another dimension in order to protect the Earth - and most importantly Max - from him. Shortly thereafter, Gwen, Ben, and their friend and fellow Plumber Kelly Glenn were part of a strike force which attacked and sealed the Twilight, though Ben died in the process. Due to his mixed Anodite-Osmosian heritage, Max was deemed by Azmuth to have an extraordinary amount of potential power, and it was decided that it would be too risky for his identity to be publicly known. Gwen performed a magic spell with repressed the development of any Anodite or Osmosian traits in Max until his teen years. She then entrusted Max to Kelly, who raised him as her own son. Max had no awareness of his true identity for all of his childhood, though he was close to Gwen and referred to her as "Aunt Gwen." Max also idolized Ben Tennyson throughout his youth, especially after receiving Ben's jacket as a present from Gwen on his tenth birthday. Max had a great interest in aliens growing up, though the only ones he knew personally were Gwen and Niko Yamamoto, both rerumas (human-alien hybrids). When Max was fifteen, Kelly was recalled to service as a Plumber, and became a technological operative on an off-world relay station several dozen light-years from Earth. Max came under Gwen's care, who, along with Kelly, asked him to help find and protect rerumas left abandoned on Earth due to the Homeworld movement. Max accepted, and was given the Omnitrix in order to help him with this task. Secretly, this was all part of a plan devised by Gwen, Kelly, and Azmuth, to teach Max the responsibilities of immense power before the development of his reruma abilities. Max went on to become the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of rerumas dedicated to protecting the Earth and aliens living on it from threats both human and extraterrestrial. He recruited Niko, Opticoid reruma Betty Augen, and Appoplexian reruma Lyssa onto the team, gaining their trust through empathy and compassion. Powers and Abilities Max is a natural-born human reruma with Anodite and Osmosian genetics, a combination that is ordinarily impossible in nature. As such, he possesses an enormous amount of potential power, rivaling that of the Old Ones and even the Celestialsapiens. However, this huge amount of potential was temporarily blocked by Gwen's magic in order for Max to be able to develop properly before the manifestation of his true power. Max's Omnitrix Max's Omnitrix has a similar design to Ben's in 2010 (''Ben 10: Alien Force), being smaller in size, and displaying aliens in the form of full-sized green holograms. Max's current playlist consists of ten aliens, and while he can switch directly between forms, there is still a limit to how long he can remain in alien form. Max's known alien forms include: # Heatblast # XLR8 # Echo Echo # Big Chill Relationships Kelly Glenn Kelly, as Max's mother, is someone he's very close to, and they have an understanding relationship. Kelly strives to be a friend to Max as much as she can and always get on his level, and as a result, Max feels as though he can confide in her. Even though she is off-world, the two remain in regular contact, and Kelly offers Max advice about his situations and struggles. Max considers Kelly to be one of his closest friends and an important part of his life, and often worries about her, in spite of having confidence in her abilities. Gwen Tennyson Gwen acts as something of a mentor figure to Max, and is the one he turns to when he needs help with his role as leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. Max looks up to Gwen, especially since she is the only surviving original member of Ben's team. Gwen often strives to fill Kelly's absent role on Earth for Max, and struggles internally with her desire to act as a mother figure to him, since she is his biological mother and was forced to give him away. For this reason, Gwen sometimes acts awkward or flustered around Max, especially in situations in which she has to play a parent-like role, such as making food for him. Betty Augen As the first member of Max's team, Betty is rather close to Max, and the two are good friends. They get along well due to their somewhat similar personalities, and Betty admires Max for being the first person to accept her alien heritage. As they grow closer over the course of the series, Max comes to see Betty as a confidante, and they help each other through their shared problems. Betty also develops a crush on Max over time, and has trouble hiding it, but Max remains mostly in denial in spite of obvious clues. Lyssa In spite of her fiery personality, Lyssa is close to Max and considers him to be her one true friend in the world. Since Max was the one who rescued her from Hunter Cain, Lyssa sees Max as one of the only people she can trust, and as a result, she doesn't get as angry with him as she does with virtually everything else. Max cares about Lyssa and is sympathetic to her even when the others aren't. Like Betty, Lyssa also has an obvious crush on Max, and due to her Appoplexian heritage has a great deal of trouble hiding it. She often goes to great lengths to receive affection and attention from Max. Niko Yamamoto Max and Niko have been friends since they were young, and have a cousin-like relationship with one another. Niko looks up to Max as something of an older brother figure, and wants to prove to him that he can be a hero. The two get along well and often play together, and Max is often impressed by Niko's capabilities, but is still reluctant to send him into battle alone. Zach Shiyurei Zach and Max have polarizing personalities, and both despise the other. Unlike Max, who is humble, self-derisive, and caring, Zach is ruthless, narcissistic, and ultra-rational, and cares more about logical than emotional solutions. When Zach first joins the Helpers, Max resents him for his condescending, intellectual personality and his dismissive attitude toward Max when compared to his apparent interest in the other rerumas on the team. Zach considers Max to be an idealistic fool, and thinks he is not fit to be the leader of the Helpers because he believes Max is not a reruma. The Starwriter Max considers the Starwriter to be paradoxical, and is often extremely confused by her behavior and nature. The Starwriter considers herself to be Max's "biggest fan," and often dotes on him, much to his discomfort. Her perverted and mischievous nature often bothers Max, as she frequently teases him using her omnipotent powers. In spite of this, Max and the Starwriter share an uncanny friendship due to the Starwriter's empathetic and loving behavior, and he grows closer to her as time goes on. Behind the Scenes In early versions of Rerumas, Max was named Kevin Drew (after Kevin Levin) and was the estranged son of Ben Tennyson, lacking any special powers or the Omnitrix. His name was soon changed to Max Drew, and he became the biological son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Prior to this, a character named Emily existed who was meant to be the daughter of Gwen and Kevin, and played a similar role to Max in that her identity was hidden from her to protect her from Kevin. In 2018, Max's name was finally changed to Max Glenn, and he was given the Omnitrix in order to make his combat abilities on par with other rerumas. Trivia * Max's surname, Glenn, comes from Dwayne Glenn McDuffie, who was the lead writer on Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. McDuffie passed away in 2011, and ''Rerumas ''is, in part, a tribute to the quality storytelling he brought to the ''Ben 10 ''series. Gallery Maxchibi-0.png Maxarte.png Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers